mafiamaniacfandomcom-20200216-history
Cruise Ship Mafia
| image = File:Cruise_Ship1.jpg | imagewidth = 300px | caption = | host = Mekal | link = Cruise Ship Mafia | size = 14 Players (Medium) | startdate = September 14th, 2008 | winningfaction = Goodies | roster = Players: #CrazyPainter #CherryLane #Slick #Joe's Student #Itachi-san #GreyCells #Fox #Frozen_in_Fire #Brandonb #Woon #Ben Law #Jane #Janesia #Bodhi | first = CrazyPainter & Slick & Joe's Student | last = Itachi-san GreyCells Brandonb Ben Law | mvp = | awards = - }} was a game designed and hosted by Mekal based on original design. It began on September 14th, 2008 and ended in a Goodie win in D4 (September 20th, 2008). Game Mechanics Rules *If someone didn't participate in lynching (the act of throwing overboard), they will be asked to be replaced, if no replacement is found, then they will be killed the second lynching that they are not active in. Role Description The Prisoners: Escaped from custody on a luxury cruise liner. *The Framer: Gets the ability that of the person killed by the prisoners the night before. *The Threatener: Can send a message every night which will be posted in the night post. When the Threatener is killed, his role is revealed. *The Techie: Stole a computer and hacked onto the cruise registry. Any night, but not 2 in a row, can see the faction (Innocent/Terrorist) of a player. *The Hitman - Kills anyone that visits him/her at night Independent *Terrorist: kills on even nights. Once The S.W.A.T dies, he is out of the game. Invincible for the first night and day. Goal is to kill the S.W.A.T Agent The Innocents: *(2x)The Nurses: Picks a target to save each night. Cannot pick the same target to save twice in a row. One will be told that they can not save the Minor Thief. Can save self only once. Have a 50/50 chance of getting BTSC at the begining, other wise must save the same person, or save the other. *Stage Magician: A true magician who passes as an entertainer. The SM can make a powerful illusion to save someone each night from the terrorist only. *Misson Handler: The person who helps the SA keep updated. As long as the MH is alive, The SA cannot be killed at night. *S.W.A.T (SA): A Expert in his field who kills for the Innocents. He kills on prime nights. Can not be killed at night while MH is alive *The Minor Thief: A minor Thief who breaks into staterooms for fun. PMs me the name of a player each day and I PM their role. *Room Cleaner: After years of Cleaning rooms and seeing the ongoing of the cruise, he has learned the . The cleaner picks a player and then I tell them what the action is(cleaning, killing, saving, spy, role manipulation, or previous choice) to which they can either decline or carry out the action. Role manipulation is when the janitor chooses a role and chooses his own targets, and the person with the role is unable to use their ability *Registry Worker: The RW PMs me the name of a person and that person is removed from voting for the day, The RW also has a ¼ chance of finding out that persons role *The Prison Guard: arrests a person for one night (must PM me the player's name before the day post). The Person is stuck and can only 5 messages while in jail. They may not use any day or night power while in prison, but they have a 50/50 chance of safety if they are attacked and saved (or else they get gang beat and stay in the hospital for another day) Host's Summary Winning Faction Goodies: *Crazypainter - Nurse *Cherry Lane - Registry Worker *Itachi - S.W.A.T. *GreyCells - Mission Head *Frozen in Fire - Nurse *Brandonb - Minor thief *Ben_Law - Stage Magician *Jane - Prison Guard *Janesia - Room Cleaner MVP: - Day and Night Posts End of Game Roster Host: Mekal #Crazypainter - Nurse - Killed N1 by Prisoners #Cherry Lane - Registry Worker - Killed N4 by Prisoners #Slick - Techie - Killed N1 by S.W.A.T Agent #Joe's Student- Framer - Killed N1 by Room Cleaner (using Hitman role) #Itachi - S.W.A.T. #GreyCells - Mission Head #Kathleen - Threatner - Lynched D4 #Frozen in Fire - Nurse - Killed N3 by Prisoners #Brandonb - Minor thief #Woon - Hitman - Lynched D3 #Ben_Law - Stage Magician #Jane - Prison Guard - Killed N2 by Prisoners #Janesia - Room Cleaner #Bodhi - Terrorist - Lynched D2 Actions __NOWYSIWYG__ __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Era 2 Category:Games